


Paranormal And Other Activities

by mango22



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Skye watch Paranormal Activity together and then have a hard time falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranormal And Other Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is me trying to write that scene that was referenced in 2x15 about paranormal activity, since the show only tells us about Fitzskye scenes instead of showing them!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Skye held onto his arm with a vice like grip, biting her bottom lip and staring at the screen with wide eyes. Fitz would've told her off for digging her nails in his skin but he was also watching the movie with rapt attention to care about a few scratches. The scene was tense, the music eerie, the stupid lady was about to open the door of the closet when she really should just go back to bed.

They leaned forward, breaths held in anticipation, wanting to look away yet keeping their eyes glued to the telly. But before the girl could even reach her destination, the closet door creaked open by itself and a high pitched scream tore through the room.

Both Skye and Fitz shut their eyes and shrieked in unison with the poor girl in the movie, only to realize a little later that her screaming had stopped and turned into laughter. Confused, they cracked open their eyes to see a grey kitten being petted by the heroine, apparently the horror waiting in the closet was nothing more than a cute little feline surprise.

Skye exhaled and pressed paused. Then she turned around and slapped Fitz's hand. "Why did you have to shout as well? See you scared me too!"

"Me? If I recall correctly it was you who started screeching in the first place, I only joined in because it's an instinctive reaction."

"Oh whatever, just don't go yelling in my ear again." She said as she grabbed his arm and brought him closer against her side, snuggling into him. Her head rested on his shoulder and he leaned down too.

"Okay." Fitz said softly, smiling a little for no reason.

Of course that didn't happen, incidents like this kept occurring throughout the rest of the movie but somehow they managed to get to the end.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was midnight and Skye was wide awake. Her inhumanely fast heart was beating even faster it seemed, and she kept checking under her bed every five minutes because she swore she could hear weird noises down there. The fact that she was locked down here away from the rest of the bus just added to her unfounded fears.

Her head jerked up when she heard the doors to her room slowly sliding open and panic shot through her. Knowing she had no object lying around to throw at the intruder she raised her hands in what she hoped was a threatening stance.

A second later Fitz's heart shaped face poked through. "Hey, it's just me."

She sighed and slumped back down on her bed.

"I couldn't sleep." he said, sliding the doors shut.

"Same here, no thanks to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to watch Harry Potter, or something silly and funny, but nooo. You had to go all "Skye, we've watched Harry Potter a million times, let's try something new and different for once."

Fitz noted her impression was spot on, apparently he wasn't the only one who was good at it. "You can never watch Harry Potter too many times." she finished under her breath.

He went to sit by her side and said, "Okay I admit, it was the wrong choice for tonight. But at least we didn't watch "The Conjuring", I heard that's even freakier."

Skye groaned as she hugged her pillow. "Oh don't remind me, I've always found dolls creepy. Even in my foster homes, they would give them to me as presents and I'd just shove them in the closets. And then imagine them talking and coming to life inside the closet where I couldn't see them." She shuddered. "Great, now I'm even more scared."

"There's no need to be scared. Just think of it logically. There's no way ghosts are real."

Skye snorted and gave him a skeptical look. "Logically? You're telling this to a girl who has alien blood inside her and can make the ground shake. If someone had told me a few years ago that aliens were real, I would call the nearest mental institution. Now look at us!"

She got this weird gleam in her eyes. "In fact, I am convinced that those paranormal things can totally happen, I can feel the phantom presence standing outside, just waiting to get in."

Fitz stared at her for a while, before he burst laughing. "You were always a bit of a conspiracy theorist weren't you?"

She stuck her tongue out. "It's not conspiracy if it's real. Most of the time I end up being correct you know."

"And were you correct about Shield? Did it turn out to be the kind of organization you thought it was during your hactivist days?

A shadow crossed her face. "To be honest I don't even know anymore. I thought I did, once, but now, with recent events, I'm not quite sure what exactly Shield is supposed to be."

Fitz nodded in agreement. "Me neither."

After a moment of silence he said, "But hey, if ghosts are real, and there is one standing outside, with your powers we'll be able to take it out in no time."

A small smile touched her lips. "And how will that work genius? If I can even get my powers to work when I want them to, it's a transparent floating thing, my powers can't blow it away. And here I thought you were the smart one." She shook her head in mock sadness.

"Now who's getting all logical? Whatever, all I know is that I'm staying here tonight so that you can protect me if this bus turns out to be haunted."

"What? You're just gonna stay here? For the whole night?"

Fitz looked a little sheepish now. "Unless you have a problem with that, I just thought-"

"No, no problem at all. I'm more than okay with that." And then she bit her tongue hoping she didn't sound too eager. She'd been having trouble sleeping every night and waking up with tremors all over. Perhaps a little human company might help.

She scooted over to make way for him and he went in first, and then she lay down beside him, on the edge of the bed facing out.

Fitz pulled the blanket over their bodies and turned to look at her. "This way, when the ghosts come, they'll get to you first and I'll have time to make my escape."

Skye pulled a scandalized face. "Some friend you turned out to be!"

She punched him lightly in his shoulder and he caught her hand, and brought it over his chest. She smiled and fully wrapped her arms around him and moved closer. He smelled like an odd mixture of soap and chemicals. It was pleasant in a way.

Fitz fell asleep with Skye pressed tightly against him, her lips at the back of his neck. As for Skye, she stayed up a lot longer that night, but it wasn't the thought of ghosts that kept her awake. Eventually though, she too drifted off to a peaceful sleep, for the first time in long while.


End file.
